Billdip
by Cutie Lemons
Summary: This is my version of what happened during Mabel and Dipper vs the future, Bill makes a deal with Dipper so he can save his sister and the town. But he must become Bill's Bride. Will romance blossom between them? I sure hope so ;-; Anyway! find out!
1. Chapter 1

Dipper and Ford ran over by Bill was floating, there they saw Mabel passed out.

"Mabel!" Dipper shouted and ran over to her. He hugged his passed out sister, while he had watery eyes.

"BILL!" Ford shouted towards the triangle. Bill looked down at Ford and laughed, " What's the matter four eyes? You look like a toddler ready to throw a fit!" Bill said chuckling.

Ford ignored him and shouted "What have you done to Mabel! Answer me!" Bill floated down towards him while saying " Well she made a deal with me, she gave me the rift in exchange her summer continues...Forever!" Bill then started laughing hysterically.

Dipper then got up and walked over to Bill and Ford, he sniffled and had tears in his eyes. "B-bill why are you doing this?" He asked getting both of their attention. 'So cute...my little pine tree' bill thought.

"Well you see pine tree, I've waited a very looong time for this to happen,but since I like you I'll make a deal with you." He said while floating next to dipper and put an arm around his waist and Dipper blushed slightly at the contact.

"Let go of him!" Ford shouted, Bill ignored him " I'll make sure Mabel wakes, heck I'll even hold off the end of the world if-" Dipper blinked, "If what?"

"You become my bride!" Bill said happily as he hugged Dipper, who was in shock. " I said get away from him!" Ford shouted as he ran towards them. Bill grabbed dipper bridal style and they floated up out of ford's reach. "So..."Bill stuck out one of his hands and blue flames appeared around his hand. "Do we have a deal?"

Dipper looked down at Mabel, who was still passed out and sighed sadly, looking down he grabbed Bill's hand. "Deal."

Bill then snapped his fingers and everything went back to the way it was. Dipper then grabbed Bill's arm and said, "Please let me say goodbye!"

Bill had a rush of emotion pass throw him...guilt? no no no he never felt guilt...well until now. He floated down slowly and placed Dipper on the ground gently "You have 5 minutes.." Bill said sternly.

Dipper ran over to Ford and hugged him, "Please take care of Mabel.." Dipper said quietly. Ford nodded and hugged him tighter, "I'll find a way to get you, I'll miss you kiddo."

Dipper then walked over to Mabel and hugged her tightly, "I'll miss you Mabel, I love you.." He said while holding back some tears. He then walked silently over to Bill who put his arm around his waist. "Ready Pine Tree?" Bill asked. Dipper bit his lip and nodded, Bill snapped his fingers and they were gone.

When Dipper opened his eyes again, they were in what seemed to be the Dreamscape. Bill then transformed into human form, with blond hair, an eye patch, a yellow tailcoat and his cane. Dipper then sneezed like a kitten, "Aww~ Your so cute Pine tree!" Bill said as he hugged Dipper. Bill was also way taller than Dipper in this form.

"B-Bill I can't b-breathe!" Bill then let go and Dipper fell to the floor, Dipper was gasping for air. "Welcome to the Dreamscape! my cute bride~" he said while patting his head. "U-um Bill when are we going to be married anyways?" Bill put his index finger and his thumb on his chin, "How long do meat sacks wait to be married?" He asked.

"U-um I dunno maybe 6 to 8 months.." Bill then picked up Dipper and swung him around. "Alright then!, in 6 months we shall be wed!" He said happily. "U-um Bill?" Dipper said.

Bill looked down at him, "Yes cutie?" "Can my family come, to the wedding?" He asked bashfully. Bill then rubbed their cheeks together and said, "Of course!, when you put it like that~" Bill then put Dipper down again.

"Well I have some things to take care and since I don't want you in the Dreamscape by yourself just yet.." He snapped his fingers and they were in a house, on the outskirts of town. "Bye bye my bride!~" Bill said as he kissed Dipper's cheek, Dipper's face turned beet red as Bill disappeared...

A/n: Hello my fellow Billdip shippers! I decided to post this story because well, Idk XD I also have this story on Wattpad...So yeah Review if you want I hope you enjoyed!~ Bye bye~


	2. Chapter 2

'I wonder when Bill will be back...I mean it's not l-like I miss him or anything! So what should I do now?' Dipper explored the house, after he explored he went to the kitchen to find something to eat. Just then the doorbell rang, Dipper happily opened thinking it was Ford or Mabel...or maybe even Bill.

But as soon as he opened it he recvied a punch to the gut. "Well well Dipper pines." Said the voice. Dipper knew that voice anywhere. "G-Gideon?" Gideon chuckled, "My my you sure have gotten dumber-" he cut himself off as he kicked dipper in the side. "And weaker since the last time I saw you." He said with venom in his voice.

He hit Dipper in the head and Dipper was knocked out and Gideon called for one of his goons. "Take him to the warehouse make sure he doesn't leave!" The goon nodded and picked up Dipper and left and brought him to the warehouse.

A while later~

Bill came home excited to his little cute, sweet Dipper! "My pine tree bride I'm home~!" He got silence so he tried again louder this time. "Dipper my sweet if this is a joke you better come out I'm getting angry!" He shouted he started searching the house he couldn't find him. "Dipper where are you?!" He called.

Then through all the chaos he found a note it read:

'Dear Bill,

I have taken Dipper I still have a score to settle with him, hope you don't mind!

Sincerely,

Gideon Gleeful'

Bill crumbled it up his eye Turing crimson red, he growled...'I'm coming my bride, and when I do I'll never let go ever again. Gleeful is in for a world a hurt when I find him! He's dead...

The thought of his beloved bride at the hands of...him made him even more mad. Now to find Dipper...

With Dipper~

When Dipper woke up and was punched in the face. "I hate you!" He was punched again

"You sent me to jail!" He got kicked in the side again.

"You made Mabel hate me!" He got slapped in the face

"You ruined my life!" He punched him in the mouth.

"STOP!" Everyone froze to see an angry Bill, "your dead Gleeful.." Bill growled. And thus began Gideon's torture

Dipper's Pov

Bill looks mad, really mad I wonder it hes also mad at me? Bill then balled up his fist and before throwing some punches he said, " Sweetie close your eyes..." I blinked blankly, why does he want me to close my eyes. "U-um Bill?..."

"I said NOW Pine tree," He growled and I immediately closed my eyes and used my hands to cover my eyes so I wasn't peeking. I heard lots of screaming, then it died down then I heard laughter.

"I'm not done with you Gideon!" He hissed, "You toke my bride from me and you hurt him, tainting his beauty...So now you will pay!" Then I heard screaming for a good hour or so then I felt someone next to me.

"My bride I don't want you to see this, so keep your eyes closed and take my hand." Dipper felt him grab his hand, and he transported us he then whispered, "You can open your eyes now love.." I uncovered my eyes and opened them and blinked.

"U-um Bill?" I said as I looked up at the dream demon's human form. "Yes Pine tree?" he said, I gulped "W-what did you do to Gideon and his goons exactly I heard lots of screaming..."

Normal pov

Bill froze, then said,"Oh I just made sure they wouldn't mess with us again.." He smiled sweetly at Dipper. 'Well maybe I did take it a little to far, I did kinda rip off his fingernails ripped his out from his sockets and bashed his head in.' He thought to himself but then he looked back at Dipper.

'Well I don't really care, he deserved it, from keeping me from my love, oh how I love him so mu...Wait love? emotions? cursed you emotions for making me feel this way! And curse you Pine tree for being so attractive!'

"Bill are you alright?" Dipper asked as Bill was in his thoughts, "Uh O-oh yes I'm fine Pine tree, now you should get some sleep you've had long day." Dipper yawned and nodded. Bill went over to him and carried him bridal style, Dipper's face turned bright red as Bill put him down in the King sized bed and kissed him on the forehead as Dipper fell asleep.

"Goodnight my little pine tree bride." He said softly...

A/n: Hello my peeps! I'm back with another chappie for you! so I hope you enoyed!~ Bye bye~


	3. Chapter 3

Bills pov

I wandered around the house I built for myself and my bride, the king sized bed was suppose to be tested on our honeymoon *wink wink* Anyway your probably wondered how it felt to totally murder a few people in horrible ways.

It felt great actually! Its not my fault they took my beloved from me, if anything I was going esay on them their fault for hurting my pine tree. Then my mind wandered off into Pine tree land...

'Oh my sweet sweet pine tree, I can't wait until we're married and have babies and WAIT WAIT! stop it cipher stop it snap out of it get your head out of Dipper wonderland! Just because hes slightly...Very attractive doesn't mean your in "Love" or anything!'

'I'm sure Pine tree will end the deal soon anyhow..' Bill thought sadly to himself

~Time Skip~

Its was almost 2 months since Bill and Dipper had made the deal, they had been getting along pretty well and had become CLOSE friends. Bill and Dipper were sitting on the couch watching something on Sci-Fi. Dipper had his head on Bill's chest and bill had his arms around Dipper's waist.

"Hey Bill?" Dipper asked looking up at the dream demon. "Yes my pine tree bride?" Bill said looking down at him.

"Shouldn't we start planning our wedding, I-i mean its almost 4 months away." Dipped explained. "Well how do you plan a wedding?" bill asked.

"U-um, we will need a place to hold the ceremony, rings, who's gonna be our best man, and decide who's the bride and who's the gr-" Dipper was cut off by bill. " For one we can have the wedding here, since I can't go into a you gonna have bridesmaids and I already have the rings, and your the bride of course!" Bill smiled.

"Well who's gonna marry us? I mean we can't get a priest for it or anything." Dipper said questionably, Bill thought for a moment then said, "Maybe Ol' sixer can, He is pretty smart for a human so he probably knows what to do." Dipper bit his lip.

"Shouldn't we you know...ask him first before we just assume he'll do it?" Dipper said, while looking down. "Yeah your right, plus it gives us a chance to hand out wedding invites!: Bill said cheerfully as he stood up. "B-but wait how would we get-!" Dipper was cut of again as Bill magically got wedding invitations by snapping his fingers.

"Now come on my pine tree bride lets hand out invites!" Bill said as he grabbed Dipper's hand and led him out the door. Dipper gulped its been almost 2 months since he saw Ford, Mabel, or even Stan. And he was scared to face them, because he was taken by a dream demon and made a deal to become his bride and now he has to face his family and ask his own Great Uncle to marry him and said Dream demon!...Dipper sighed as the reached Gravity Falls, 'I wonder how things will work out.' Dipper thought.

Then suddenly back in the town in Gravity Falls...

Dipper's pov

'Oh man we're here..Gravity falls.' I thought to myself. The town still looked kind of like a mess but you know its only been 2 months. I see the towns people are pretending like the event never happened and continued to live their daily lives. We continued to walk until we got to a very familiar looking shack.

"The mystery Shack..." I whispered, Bill blinked and sighed. It pretty much looked the same as before I left, me and bill reached closer and closer to the door and I got more and more nervous.

I gulped as Bill knocked on the door, I felt my heart in my throat as the door opened...It was Mabel she looked better, better than I thought she would.

"Dipping sauce!" She shouted as she tackled me, she hugged me and I hugged her back "H-hi Mabel.." I said softly. Then Gruckle Stan came to the door and as soon as he saw me he was shocked.

"D-dipper?!" He blinked a few times before picking me up and hugging me. I hugged him back, "I missed ya kiddo." He whispered. My eyes started to water up, "I missed you too." I whispered back.

I then looked up at Bill and I saw a small smile on his human face, but why is he so happy? I wondered. Stan and Mabel let me in the house not noticing Bill. We talked for a few minutes about how we were and stuff.

"We've really missed you Dipper." Gruckle Stan said, Mabel walked out of the living to go into the kitchen to get more Mabel juice. Stan sighed, "Ford has been in the basement ever since you've left, he has been a mess trying to get you back, he really cares about you and your sister Dipper a lot and so do I."

I looked down at my feet, "So why did you come here anyway?" Stan asked. Then I felt an arm wrap around my waist I looked up and it was Bill, but this time he was in his demon form. "We came to invite you all to our wedding!" Bill practically shouted. Then Mabel came back and as soon as she saw bill her juice hit the floor.

"Get away from Dip 'n Dots! you Dorito!"Mabel shouted, then a thump was heard from below and then within seconds Ford was blocking the entrance , He glared at Bill.

"Get away from him Bill! Now! Ford yelled. Bill only chuckled, as he picked up Dipper bridal style " No can do Sixer me and pine tree here had a deal!" He shouted back.

Ford then tried to jump to grab Dipper but then Bill snapped his fingers and said, "That's it visits over!" and just like that they vanished...

A/n: Well here you go another chappie! I am really tired and I have to go back to school URGH! DX So I decided to deliver happiness on this Monday! Also ONE WEEK UNTIL THE GRAVITY FALLS NEW EPISODE! YAY! Anyway I hope you enjoyed and feel free to review and such Bye bye~!


	4. Chapter 4

**Dipper Pov**

 **Next thing I knew Bill and I were in the house again, I push away from him "Bill how could you do that?!" I shouted I had tears in my eyes, thinking that was the last time I could see me family and Soos and Wendy... I sniffed " Pine tree listen!-" I cut him off, "Bill please I don't wanna hear it."**

 **"But my bride,-" I ran out of the house before he could finish, I ran and ran until I needed to stop. "Stupid bill taking me away from the people I cared about.." I said in between sobs. Just then I heard footsteps, I looked around and I saw a giant wolf in front of me.**

 **I gulped, and scooted backwards then the wolf tried to bite me so I got up and ran for my life while screaming.**

 **Bill Pov**

 **After Pine tree ran out I decided to give him his space, then I heard a very familiar scream...pine tree! I teleported out of the house and into the direction I heard the scream. I saw pine tree trip and fall on his face and wolf jump and about to attack him I quickly turned the wolf into a puppy and hugged my pine tree.**

 **"Oh my little pine tree! I'm so glad your safe!" I shouted. Dipper looked shocked, " y-you saved me..." I looked at him and smiled.**

 **"Of course I did because I-..." I stopped and gulped Dipper looked at me cutely "what?" I blushed slightly, "I-I think I love you..." Dipper turned red as a tomato "I-I-I think I l-love you t-too.." Dipper stuttered.**

 **Then without thinking I kissed him...**

 **Normal pov**

 **It had been a couple of weeks since both Dipper and Bill confessed their love for each other. Dipper was eating breakfast, when Bill came up next to him, "Hey sweetie~" Bill purred. Dipper blushed.**

 **"H-hi Bill.." Dipper stuttered. Bill then picked up Dipper, sat down in his chair and put Dipper in his lap. Bill has been staying near dipper, never really letting me out of sight. Bill then wrapped his arms around Dipper's waist, Dipper blushed even more.**

 **"Dipper,guess what?" Bill said sweetly, Dipper looked up at him and tilted his head. "We're going on a date tonight!"Bill shouted happily.**

 **"A-a date?," Dipper said, Bill picked Dipper bridal style and they walked out to the living room. Bill placed Dipper on the couch, he sat beside him. Bill began to stroke his cheek gently, and Dipper has already become red as a tomato.**

 **"Your so adorable." Bill said as dipper looked down shyly. "so beautiful,my little pine tree." he said softly as he grabbed Dipper's chin up to look at him. They both stared into each others eyes and staring to lean in to kiss one another.**

 **When their lips were a centimeter apart, they was a harsh knock at the door. Bill became frustrated, then looked at his my pine tree bride. The knock became louder and louder, so Bill picked up Dipper and they teleported to the bedroom and Bill placed dipper on the bed.**

 **"Stay right my angel, I'll be right back." Bill said as he teleported and answered the door.**

 **Dipper pov**

 **I wonder whose at the door, I slowly get off the bed and my curiosity got the best of me and I could barely see what was happening, but I could hear it very well. It looked a women was in the doorway, a very pretty woman. I bit in my lip in fear, then after a few moments of whispering It looked like I saw the lady stroke his cheek lovingly and I think Bill smiled.**

 **Then I heard something that completely broke my heart, "I love you Bill" "and I love you..."**

 **Without thinking, I started sobbing then I saw a window and I opened it and since it was a two story house, I grabbed onto a branch close by and climbed down from there. I started to run to the only other place I thought of as home...The Mystery shack...**

 **Bills pov**

 **My sister was at the door thankfully, she came to give me a surprise for my little Dipper! I was so excited to see my little pine tree bride so I teleported by the bedroom and knocked quietly, "Honey, I have a surprise for you!" I said cheerfully. I heard no answer, so I tried again.**

 **"Angel cakes this isn't funny, open the door please." after a few moments of silence, I lost it.**

 **"DIPPER OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Nothing, I toke a couple deep breathes, "My pine tree bride please, open the door I'm getting worried." Nothing again...**

 **so without warning, I kick down the door "Dipper!-" Then I saw an opened window and I felt like my meat sack heart was breaking. I put my head down and decide to go get an explanation, at the one place he's probably at right now. The Mystery Shack...**

 **Dippers pov**

 **I was sitting on my old bed and Mabel was sitting next to me, rubbing my back while I was sobbing. Grunckle Stan was next to me holding a tissue box and Ford was patting me on the head, Then there was knock at the door.**

 **We're closed!" Gruckle Stan yelled just then we heard a loud crash and Ford and Stan went downstairs to see what was wrong and me and Mabel stayed at the top of the stairs watching...It was bill? what does he want?**

 **"Where is he?!" Bill screamed as he glared at my great uncles. "That's none of your concern Bill." Ford said sternly. Bill then picked up Ford and turned into his demon form and turned red.**

 **"IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WH-!" I cut him off as I raced down stairs and shouted "Bill! Please stop!" Bill then looked at then dropped Ford without glancing at him and walked over to me. "Dipper why did you run away from me?" He said while still red and angry**

 **"Well what was with that girl you were with earlier?!" I shouted at him with tears in my eyes. Bill suddenly turned back into his normal shade of yellow and said "What?"**

 **Normal pov**

 **"The girl that came to the door she was pretty and you told her you loved her!...so t-that's why..." Dipper said quietly.**

 **Bill then smiled at him, " That was my sister my little pine tree.." Dipper looked up at him and sniffed. "S-sister?" Bill nodded, "She gave me a surprise I was gonna give to you at our date tonight..." Bill explained, "But since all of this happened I think I should give this to you now." Bill turned back into his human form and got down on one knee.**

 **"Dipper pines I know that since we met you weren't fond of me, but I've always liked you and I watched you from afar when I was demon I thought nothing in this universe could make me happy except taking over the world, but I found one more thing that made me even happier...You. Without you in this world I would be taking over the world without a second thought. You are my angel, I have never wanna do anything bad to you, or have anyone hurt you. If had an actual heart, it would always beat for you and I always wanna protect you and love you no matter what so Dipper pines..."**

 **Bill pulls out a box and opens it its a ring with a silver triangle in the middle and a sliver band.**

 **"Will you marry me?"**

 **Dipper cried and said "Yes, yes yes!" and hugged him. Bill then put the ring on him "why are you asking me anyway, aren't we already getting married anyway?" Dipper sniffed.**

 **"I wanted to do the human way for you, you are my everything so I want to make everything perfect for you." Bill said as he kissed Dipper's forehead, Dipper then leaned in and kissed bill on the lips. he wrapped his arms around his neck and bill wrapped his arms around Dipper's waist.**

 **Mabel the came down the stairs and saw them kissing, "I SHIP IT I SHIP IT I SHIP IT SHIP IT!" She shouted happily...**

 **A/n: Hello friends!~ I decided to update because after tonight I'm gonna be upset bc of GF ending soon and not wanna update also my sister's birthday is tomorrow so...I'll be upset and probably socialize with people yay -_- anyway I hope you enoyed!~**


	5. Chapter 5

Normal pov

Ford pushed Bill away from Dipper, "Leave him alone Bill! You clearly did something to his head!" Ford yelled as Dipper looked up at Ford then at Bill with worried eyes. Mabel chimed in

"Grunckle Ford can't you see they are in L-O-V-E! Dipper's my twin I would know if he was under a spell or something.." Ford continued to glare at Bill. "I still don't trust him! Dipper didn't you say he possessed your body, took over Stan's body and he almost ended the world for god's sake!"

Dipper bit his lip, He looked at Bill who was getting very angry very fast Stan noticed this and decided to butt in. "Look Ford its all in the past! I'm sure Bill is a changed person. Dipper is clearly in love with him, He didn't like Wendy as much as he likes Bill now." Stan explained. Dipper blushed slightly and Bill smirked.

Ford looked down then looked back up at Bill and said, " I may not know hat you've done to Dipper, but I'm not gonna let you continue to poison his mind any further." Ford said as he took out what looked to be a Stun Gun and pressed right into one of human Bill's sides and it stunned him and knocked him out.

Dipper tried to run over to Bill but Ford grabbed him. "N-no Let me go! STOP! let me go! Ford!" Mabel and Stan tried to interfere but were tied up and thrown in the closet by Ford. "Grunckle Ford why are you doing this?!" Dipper asked as Ford was taking him up to Mabel and Dipper's room.

"Because Dipper your my best friend and one of the only people that understands me and the supernatural I don't want you to get fooled by Bill like I was." They arrived at the twin's room and Ford opened the door and throw Dipper and closed the door and locked it.

"I'll come and get you and Mabel and Stan later I promise." He said as he left the room and went to grab Bill and drag him down into the lab.

~Time skip to about a couple hours later~

Bill's pov

I woke and saw prison bars? I looked around seeing I was in a small cell that humans usually go in. Ford was across from reading one of his journals, then everything came back to me,...I asked Dipper to marry me Mabel was excited Ford didn't approve he stunned me and I heard Dipper scream before I blacked out...'DIPPER!' "WHERE'S MY PINE TREE FORD!" i screamed as loud as I could.

Ford looked up at me from his book, "Somewhere...It doesn't matter because him and Mabel are leaving tomorrow morning and I know your power isn't strong enough, so you have to stay here." Ford said while smirking. I smirked too "You know I could just break through here right now with my magic right?"

Ford nodded "I used no ordinary stun gun on you Bill, it was a magic stun gun temporarily taking away your powers for 24 hours. That's why you passed out the way you did."

Just then I heard I voice in my head, "B-bill?...Can you h-hear me?" It was Pine tree...'Yes sweetie I'm here where are you?' "In Mabel and I's old room please hurry Bill I-i'm scared..."

then I heard what it seemed like crying, I wasn't mad oh nonono .pissed. I turned red and with no magic what so ever I broke the door to the cell clean off and threw down on the floor. Ford widened his eyes I picked him up by his collar, "I deal with you later..." I said with venom in my voice. As I put the frightened Ford down and ran up stairs to where my beloved was.

"Pine tree Honey are you there?" I asked softly while turning back to my normal colors. I heard sniffing, so I broke off the door and walked over to my pine tree who was sitting in a corner crying. I ran over and hugged him he hugged me back. Then he...kissed me I was shocked but more than happily kissed him back. "Wheres Shooting star and your Great Uncle?" I asked

He told me Ford tied them up and put them in the closet so we walked downstairs and untied them both Shooting Star managed to find her pig and hugged it. Me and Dipper held hands and ended leaving promising Mabel that we would visit again soon and that I would get some pics of me and Pine tree for her scrapbook she's making for us.

I lied Dipper down on the bed and kissed his forehead and he yawned, " Night Bill...Love you.." He whispered. " Goodnight my little pine tree bride." I said as I walked out, I turned red again as I was walking back to the Mystery Shack to take care of a certain author...

~Two weeks before the wedding~

Everything for Dipper and Bill's wedding was almost ready, They were gonna get married in the forest. Mabel, Wendy, Candy and Grenda and surprisingly Pacifica agreed to be his bridesmaids, Mabel of course being the maid of honor. They both decided to have a chocolate and vanilla cake and Ford was the priest against his will.

Flashback a few months~

Bill had Ford slammed up against the wall, "Bill stop it! What would Dipper say if he was here?!" Mabel shouted.

Bill then reluctantly let go of Ford and then he thought of something that made him smirk. "Fine I'll let you live sixer, but in return of having your life you have to be the one who marries me and Dipper."

He stuck out his hand and blue flames appeared, "Deal?" Ford sat up and shook his hand. "Deal."

~Present~

Dipper had just gone to go get his wedding dress and Bill was sitting on the couch waiting for his brother Will to get to his house, Will was his "Twin" and also his best man. Nothing much has happened since the whole ford situation, except for Mabel taking various pictures of them for their wedding scrapbook as she called it and Bill liked it that way.

Bill and Will fought sometimes like siblings do, Will was more caring and passive where Bill was the opposite. There was knock on the door and assuming it was Will Bill went to go answer it.

~With Dipper~

Dipper had just tried on 3 wedding dresses he didn't like them all that much. Mabel had already gotten the bridesmaid dresses they were 1 inch straps yellow (Of course they agreed for a yellow wedding.) and had a black ribbon tied around the waist and went down to the knee.

Then Dipper tried on one that made Mabel's mouth drop. "That's the one!" She screamed happily. Dipper looked in the mirror and smiled happily at his reflection. It was a laced dress and Mabel added a tiara attached to a laced vail. Mabel almost cried tears of joy, "You look amazing bro-bro!" she beamed. He hugged her. "Wait bro-bro I got an idea!" Mabel said excited whispering something to Dipper as he blushed.

With bill~

Bill and Will were sitting on the couch Will looked almost exactly like Bill except he had both his eyes and he his hair and suit were blue.

"So whats your bride-to-be like anyway Bill you never told me." Will asked. Bill smiled at that question, "Well my little dipper is just the cutest thing ever! He's so curious and smart and loves the supernatural! Kinda like you Will but your a little more passive then he is and hes not a total whimp." Bill smirked.

Will flushed with anger "hey take that back you jerk!" he said as he playfully hit bill in the shoulder, Bill stuck his tongue out at him then the doorbell rang. Bill blinked, "Must be pine tree." He said as he was wondering why he didn't just walk in. 'Humans' he thought.

When he opened the door it was Mabel and she had a trumpet..."Gentlemen and Demons may I present Maid Dipper!" She shouted. Just then Will walked next to Bill to see what was going on.

Dipper was in a frilly maid dress holding a duster against his chest, Bill got nosebleed and passed out and Will blushed not use to seeing someone like that.

"U-um hi I'm Will" Will spoke as stuck out his hand. Dipper shook his hand even more embarrassed that someone else saw him like that. "I'm dipper."

"Bill told me you like the supernatural?" Will asked nervously. Dipper nodded, "Yeah I do It's been a while since I've been on a monster hunt though." He said

"Well I know a good place where we could see some fairies, i-if you want." Will said Dipper jumped happily, "Of course! I'd love to go just let me change first." he went up stairs and quickly changed. "Hey mabel you coming?" Dipper asked. "Nah I'll stay here until Bill wakes up you two go on ahead." Mabel said getting a bad feeling but quickly shook it off.

The two were on their way, making friendly conversation on the way.

A/n: Hello Friends!~ I hope you enjoyed and I also think I'm getting sick I've been coughing a lot and sniffling so Yay...-_- any who! Bye bye!~


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: WARNING! PLOT TWIST WARNING! POLT TWIST!...okay carry on XD**

Mabel Pov

After Dipper and that guy left, I carried Bill inside the house. I accidentally Kept hitting his head on corners on stuff on the way. I placed him on the couch, thinking about the guy...will I think his name was?

He looked a lot like Bill, but he kinda looked like a wuss. Maybe an even bigger wuss then Dipper, but somehow I just didn't trust him...

Bill sat up and stretched out of his nosebleed coma, he turned and looked over at me. "Hey Star." He said calmly.

"Uh hey...how are you feeling?" I asked. Bill smiled, "Great! I just saw my adorable bride in a maids outfit!...where is my little bride anyways?" Bill asked and I gulped.

"Well um you see..." I began, Bill raised his eyebrow, "Star?"

"He went with some guy named Will to go see some supernatural and whatnot!..." I mumbled, just then Bill laughed?

I blinked in confusion, "Wait so your not mad?" I questioned, "Not at all! My brother is such a big crybaby I know he wouldn't do anything to my bride!" He said happily.

"Wait but what about if they happen to find themselves in trouble?" I said worriedly. Bill blinked for a moment then said, "Well I mean checking up on them for a minute...you know just for a minute can't be that bad right?"

I shook my head and he grinned, "Then lets roll" he said as magically put on a pair of sunglasses and walked out of the door.

~Meanwhile with Stan and Ford~

Normal Pov

Both men were were sitting at the kitchen table, bill's spread all over the table. "So Ford I've been meaning to ask you, why do you hate Bill so much? is he really that bad?" Stan asked.

"Stanley me and Bill go way back, the same thing he did to me, he's doing similar to Dipper." Ford said without looking up at Stan.

"Hey Ford, I just wanted to say I-i'm S-s-s-sorry, you know for everything I did to ya in the past..." Stanley said as looked up at his brother.

Ford looked up at him too, and smiled at him. "I'm sorry as well Stanley,"

Stan raised up his hand, "High six?" he asked and Ford high fived Stan

"High six."

~With Dipper and Will~

Dipper pov

Me and Will had so much fun watching the fairies, I suggest we try to catch them but he decided against it. He even tried to teach me how to make flower crowns, he made me one and put it on my head and I sorta made him one and he took off his hat so I could put one on his head. I even made some for Mabel and Bill.

Now we were laying down in the grass, I yawned. "Hey um Dipper..." Will started as he sat up. I got up and looked at him. "Yeah whats up?" I asked.

He stood up nervously, I stood up too. "Look there's something I have to tell you..." He said while looking down. I didn't speak so he could continue.

"Dipper this i-isn't R-!" Will was cut off when he started to fade away. I started to panic "W-will?! Whats happening?!"

He disappeared, I fell to my knees just then I felt someone's hand on my shoulder I looked up at it was Bill. "Bill!" I stood up and hugged him. He patted my head, "There there my little pine tree..Its alright now I'm here now."

I let go of Bill and looked up at him, "Will he disappeared! he faded away Bill what do we do!" I said worriedly. "W-where did he go?"

Bill chuckled, "I think you've seen too much my little pine." I couldn't see his eye, his bangs were covering it up, but then he walked over to my and lifted my bangs up and saw my birthmark.

"Pine tree is this why you got your name?" He asked softly. I'm wondering why hes being so calm about this?! "U-um yeah I use to be made fun of a lot for it, I really don't like it." I said as I blushed with embarrassment.

Then he leaned down and kissed my birthmark, "Well I think its beautiful." He said sweetly. "Bill aren't you even listening?! Will faded away! what happened to him?! answer me!" I yelled as I smacked his hand away.

Bill just smiled and put a hand on top of my head, "Sleep, My bride where when you wake, it'll be your wedding day." He said as I started to lose consciousness as I started to fall asleep I heard the next line.

"And hopefully will never learn the truth..." I blacked out.

~When Dipper wakes up~

~Dipper pov still~

When I woke up I was in the Mystery shack, I looked down and I was in my wedding dress. I looked around Stan then appeared in a tux.

" Stan whats going on?" I asked. He smiled and grabbed my arm. "Its your big day kiddo! Now come on we're about to go on." He said happily. Somehow this didn't feel right, I don't know how but it just feels not right.

Me and Stan opened the door to the mystery shack and there were white chairs on the right and left with yellow ribbons on them and yellow flower pedals on the way I was suppose to walk. Everyone stood up and Me and Stan walked down the isle. Stan went and sat down as soon as I made it to Bill.

Bill was wearing his normal Tux he usually wears, Ford was in front of us reading from a book. "Now how about we exchange vows and rings first?" He said. Bill smiled and nodded and I nodded too. "Okay then Dipper you are first." Just then a gold ring appeared into my hand.

I smiled and decided to talk from my heart, "Bill I know that from the first time we met we weren't exactly best friends, but over this past time I met you and made that deal with you I realized that you'd give anything for me, you gave up ruling the world and starting the apocalypse or weirdmeadgon for me. So I wanted to tell you I'd give up anything to be with you I love you so much and now that we're here I can't picture a life without you-" I put the ring on his finger and touched his cheek while he smiled at me.

"I love you Bill Cipher.." I finished. Bill put his hand over mine and gently put my hand down as he began his vows.

"Dipper Pines, My bride, My happiness, my future wife I've loved you for quite awhile now I'm not very good at expressing my feelings because I'm a demon and all but one thing I can express is what I feel for you. Dipper I fell in love with you because for your love of the supernatural and always wanting to learn more, now that we're here I can help you learn all that you want to know, even if I did take over the world I wouldn't be as happy as I am now that I'm with you-" Bill got his ring out it was silver it had a triangle diamond and diamonds circling all around the ring.

"I love you more than you will ever know." He finished. I looked behind me to see Mabel shedding a few tears I smiled at her, Ford continued " Bill Cipher do you take Dipper pines to be your wife or h-husband?" Bill smiled at looked at me. "I do." he said as he touched my cheek.

"Dipper Pines do you take Bill Cipher to be your husband?" I wrapped my arms around Bills neck. "I do."

Ford smiled, "Now you may kiss the bride!" Me and Bill were about to kiss then I blacked out.

When I woke up again, there was nothing but darkness, "Hello!" I called but no answer strange...I called hello a few more times...still nothing

Then it felt like I was falling, like when your sleeping and you feel like your falling but your not...I was feeling that.

Then I closed my eyes, when I opened them again I heard screaming? I rubbed my eyes. "W-what?" then I heard Soos "Hey dude your up!" I looked down and it seems I was being carried? by Soos? and he was running...I then heard Wendy and Mabel's voices...I was confused. Then after a while I was placed on a couch it seemed like.

I rubbed my eyes again and everything was a bit more clear, I was in the mystery shack I sat up and I was in Stan's chair. Mabel and Wendy then came in the room, "Mabel...Wendy whats going on?" I asked my voice kinda hoarse.

They looked all beat up and have dirt all over, "We just got done rescuing you Dipper.." Wendy said I blinked, "What?"

Mabel then looked at me, "Dipper you were trapped in some glass bubble all this time, the apocalypse started Bill has token over Gravity Falls!"

I was lost, "What?" Then Stan walked into the room, he coughed "Look kid after you made that deal with Bill you blacked out and placed in a glass bubble in his new castle and what not so whatever you experienced after that deal was a lie..." He said

It hit me like a tons of bricks... Bill lied to me...I felt my eyes water up I got up and ran out the door, I had to find Bill because he had some explaining to do.

 **A/N: Hey I warned you, also I hope you enjoyed this story Bye bye!~**


	7. ONE SHOT! HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

**A/n: Hello fellow shippers!~ Here I am with a one shot that I might turn into a story! This idea was based off of a show I watch on YouTube It's called World's Strictest Parents and the whole show is about two rebellious teenagers who have never met before go to a household where the parents are SUPER strict and see if their parenting can change their lifestyle. So I was 'HOLY CRAP IT WOULD BE SO AWESOME IF I TURNED THIS INTO A BILLDIP STORY!' so I did. In this case Bill is a 17 year old rebellious teen who thinks he can do whatever he wants when he wants and fights and drinks and smokes. Also Pacifca is also a 17 year old girl whos snobby and selfish and thinks she is better than everyone else and sleeping with random can they both change when they are both sent to the mystery Shack under the strict authority of Stanley and Stanford with their niece Mabel pines and nephew Dipper pines both of which are 15. I decided to do Pacifca and Bill because in the show its usually one boy and one girl idk why tho...Anyway on with the story!~ Oh and P.S. I shall be the narrator of this story! Because why not and my narrator parts will be bold and underlined NOW LETS GO**!

 **IN Los Angles CA, Pacifca Northwest daughter to the wealthy Northwest family lives. She has just turned 17 years old and is totally out of control**.

"She thinks she can do whatever she wants when she wants, and is very selfish, I've had to call the police because she ran away and was gone for almost a week." Paifca's Mom said while wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"She's admitted to having sex at least 3 times, She said that she was protected but I don't even know if I can believe her at this point, I don't what I'd do if something happened to my little girl." Pacifca's mom said while sobbing and her husband hugged her.

"My parents need to stay out my business! Everyone deserves to have fun So i'm gonna live to the fullest." Pacifca said with tons of sass. "Only reason I'm going to see if theres anyone hot." She said while giggling a little bit.

Pacifca gives her mother and father a one armed hug and stood outside the limo waiting for someone to get her bags, but grumbled reliazing no one was and carried them herself. But struggled helplessly, "Love you sweet pea!" Shouted her mother as Pacifca rolled her eyes and enetered the airport to go on the plane.

 **Woah, Braty much? ANYWAY! IN san Francisco CA, Bill Cipher a party boy with a serious temper problem raised by his slightly older brother Will**

"All of Bill's parting and sneaking out started when our parents left us, I had just turned 16 but Bill was barely 15 years old. He sneaks out a lot fights with random people, I've got him smoking, and drinking. He is just out of control.." Will said sadly while looking down.

"I lost my parents, I don't wanna lose my brother too...so thats why I'm putting him through this today.." Will said while looking back up.

"My brother is overreacting, I've only been in 2 fights this past couple of weeks and I haven't been high in almost 2 months sure I have a drinking but its nothing rehab can't fix. My brother honestly is a little whimp and needs to keep his f*cking mouth shut, over here acting like a little b*tch." Bill said as he mumbled the last part.

"Sure I like to party and whatever so whats your F*cking point! I'll do whatever the f*ck I want and no one is gonna stop me!" Bill yelled at the camera.

Bill got out of the car and carried his backpack not looking back at his brother. "Bye bill! Remember I love you!" Bill turned around and flipped him off then walked off again.

 **WHY THAT LITTLE-! *Cough* Now onto the people they will be staying with, Stanley and Stanford Pines two twin brothers from a little town in Gravity Falls, Orgen while they'll be staying for the summer with them and their Niece, Mabel Pines 15 and their Nephew Dipper Pines who is also 15 they are both twins as well. Everyday the two man set up a list of chores for them to do, because they run their own business The Mystery Shack. So they have to do things to help out, they go ever summer to help them out because the shop usually gets very busy this time of year**.

"We have standards for our Niece and our nephew and for the two teens as well." Stanford said sternly.

"We not here to play games, there is a lot of stuff that needs to be done around here and I don't tolerate any slacking." Stanley said while Stanford nodded.

"You have restock the sleves, sweep the floor, dust, help give out tours, manage the cash register and post signs to help tourist find our shop." Stanley explained.

"Hopefully dip 'n dots here will make friends with the teens, he's not very social.." Mabel whispered that last part as she put her around dipper.

Meanwhile Dipper was trying to hide his face from the camera. "Mabel you know I hate being on camera." He mumbled as Mabel laughed.

"Whoever these teens are they are going to have a rude awakening." Stanford said

 **Aww I think the twins are adorable!~ Now lets check back in with our troublesome teens who have met each other and are on the plane**.

Bill burped loudly, after just chugging a whole can of Pitt cola. "Thats so disgusting! Ew!" Said Pacifca who was sitting next to him.

Bill just chuckled, "Thank god this is only a couple of hours." Pacifca sighed, "I wonder if they have a spa their." Pacifca thought out loud.

"Seriously doubt it I mean we are going to some stupid hick town in the middle of no where, I doubt they'll even have cell service." Bill stated calmly while putting his arms on the back of his head.

"Great! I'm stuck going to god knows where! with a disgusting Virgin!" Pacifica cried out. while Bill glared at her

"What makes you think I'm a virgin?" Bill said while still glaring at her, "Because any woman wouldn't wanna do with you unless either you rape them or you pay them...in all honesty I thought you were gay." Pacifca smirked.

 **OHHH! BURN! Someone get some ice because he got a third degree burn!**

Bill growled at the narrator while pacifca laughed uncontrollably. "Your breaking the fourth wall here you omniscient Narrator b*tch!" Bill hissed.

 **Dude this is reality TV, not only Reality TV but A reality TV Fanfiction THERE ARE NO WALLS!**

"I'm Bi you know.." Bill grumbled as he went into his chibi pout mood. Pacifca looked away and sighed, "Me too, I mean im bisexual as well.." Pacifca said quietly. They said nothing the rest of the flight.

Finally they landed, and when Bill was getting up to leave Pacifca called out to him. "Hey Pretty boy help me out here!"

Bill smirked evilly "No way blondie not after you called me a virgin." He said as he walked off the blondie and Pacifica hissed.

"Get back you son of a b*tch! BILL!" He screamed after she got her bag and dragged all the way to the white van that would led them to their new family for the summer.

"Umm haven't these people heard of how white vans abduct people." Pacifca said worriedly as she was turning pale. Bill was slightly turning pale as well but refused to admit it.

Then the van window was rolled down, and a man who appeared t be in his late 20's smiled at them wearing a tan baseball hat and a question mark shirt.

"Hey dudes what's up I'm Soos...Woah that Rhymes! Anywho I'm taking you two to the Mystery Shack where you guys will love it there trust me!" Soos said happily.

Bill and Pacifca looked at each other and shrugged and loaded up there stuff and hopped into the white van. "So how long til' we get there?" Pacifca asked.

"About 30 minutes or so don't worry your gonna like it trust me, Mr. Pines and his brother are the best! Also his Niece and Nephew are over there for the summer I think they're somewhere around your age." Soos said happily.

The two of them blinked at the mention that two other kids will be there too, enduring whatever tourte Mr. Pines has. So obviously they wanted to know more about them.

Soos said that Mabel was very social and friendly and loved wearing sweaters and has a pet pig named Waddles.

Dipper wasn't very social he was very curious loved the supernatural and that Mabel was about an inch or two taller than him. Dipper is 5'5 and Mabel is 5'6.

Bill was only a couple inches than Pacifca to be honest, he was 5'11 and she looked to be about 5'8 maybe even 5'9 'she is tall for a girl that was for sure.' Bill thought.

Soos finally stopped and smiled, "We're here dudes! Gravity Falls!"

 **A/n: Hello again! I hope my narrator Oc thing isn't annoying anyway please review and tell me if I should make this story a thing or not, I hope you enjoyed!~ Bye bye!~**


End file.
